Robe pâle et cheveux à cendres
by Tacchina
Summary: OS tout mignon comme il faut, texte du Secret Santa 2012 pour Gwenaeelle, couple LysOC, LysandrexGwenaeelle évidemment. Remake de Cendrillon avec une presque princesse et un prince charmant aux yeux vairons. Il y a également une bonne âme féerique qui rôde dans le voisinage de la jeune fille, un blond aux yeux noisettes. Romance niaise à souhait qui tient cependant la route.


**Pour les cryptanalystes :** OS, UA, époque du XIIe siècle environ, K, remake, OC, LysandrexGwenaeelle, apparition de Nathaniel plus ou moins féérique.

**Copyright qui tue :** Lysandre, Nathaniel et quelques autres personnages cités à Chinomiko, Gwenaeelle à Gwenaeelle (oui oui), inspiration de Cendrillon (le conte).

**Note utile :** C'est un cadeau pour Gwenaeelle, sucrette à qui je n'ai jamais parlée. Projet pour le secret santa 2012 des arts créatifs. Les consignes étaient les suivantes : _« Je voudrais un petit OS trop mignon sur Noël bien sûr, ma sucrette et également sur Lysandre! Que ce soit beau, poétique, avec une petite touche d'humour. Surprenez moi ! *_* » _Je pense que l'humour n'est pas très présent, la romance oui, poétique à vous de voir.

* * *

Gwenaeelle était une jeune fille à l'adolescence passée mais ne l'ayant jamais connue ni même entr'aperçue. Au début de cette année-là, personne ne la connaissait mais à sa fin, quiconque pouvait reconnaître cette enfant.

Gwenaeelle vivait depuis désormais dix-sept ans avec une belle-mère exécrable et aux demi-sœurs insupportables. Depuis la mort de son père, elle vivait enfermée dans le grenier d'une demeure bourgeoise. Cette enfant n'avait jamais pu connaître les talents d'un coiffeur. Pour cette raison, des cheveux longs jusqu'au bas des reins à la couleur cendre encadraient son visage inépuisable à la tâche depuis que les années l'avait formé. Sur son visage étaient incrustés deux yeux différents aux couleurs estivales. Personne ne savait la raison de cette particularité.

Ses journées étaient consacrées au pliage des vêtements et à leur repassage, au balayage du sol et au lavage des vitres. Jeune exploitée insouciante, elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus accommodant.

Seulement au mois de décembre de cette année, une neige tomba finement du ciel, telle une bruine continuelle. A cette première vision Gwenaeelle sentit en elle le besoin d'aller à la rencontre de ce phénomène hivernal, sans explication particulière. C'était une impression de devoir suprême.

**OoOoOo**

Descendant en vitesse des escaliers du grenier sans aucun bruit, Gwenaeelle fila directement dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner des demoiselles vivant avec elle, sans se soucier de son propre estomac. Elle commença par chauffer de l'eau sur la gazinière récente, ouvrit le bocal où reposaient les feuilles de thé, mélangea le tout et le déposa sur un plateau en fer –aussi froid que la maison. Une cloche sonna tout à coup, faisant sursauter l'enfant qui se pressa encore plus pour découper des tranches du pain frais apporté le matin-même par le si gentil boulanger et également voisin. Ouvrant la fenêtre, elle saisit un énorme pot de confiture d'oranges amères puis remplit une coupelle de cette gélatine. Le premier plateau prêt, elle s'en saisit et le monta à la chambre de sa marâtre. Elle refit les mêmes gestes pour ses deux sœurs.

- Encore en retard, se plaignit l'une. Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien ! Et va enlever les cendres de la cheminée !

- Souillon, gronda l'autre. L'eau est trop chaude, pauvre fille !

- Hier vous vous plaigniez de sa froideur, murmura confuse Gwenaeelle.

Un bonnet de nuit reçu en pleine figure après, Gwenaeelle avait déserté la chambre pour commencer à nettoyer.

Ainsi se déroulaient les journées.

**OoOoOo**

- Dépêche-toi, madame aux cendres, cria d'une voix moqueuse l'une des deux insupportables, quelqu'un sonne ! Ouvre-lui donc !

Gwenaeelle se releva du carrelage sur lequel elle passait la serpillière et se dirigea vers la majestueuse porte en bois travaillé. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Gwenaeelle agrandit ses yeux de surprise. Que faisaient toutes ces personnes si joliment habillées devant elle ?

- Mademoiselle, nous vous souhaitons le bonjour, annonça un homme petit aux cheveux gris.

Après ces mots, les quelques personnes derrière le vieil homme baissèrent la tête respectueusement.

- Cette année, le Roi, père de notre prince, a décidé d'organiser un bal pour trouver une parfaite belle-fille pouvant combler notre prince, ainsi que Sa Majesté Royale. Pour cette raison nous vous remettons l'invitation officielle. En souhaitant vous revoir bientôt, nous vous disons au revoir.

Les mots avaient été prononcés tels un discours militaire. Gwenaeelle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire merci ou de balbutier quoique ce soit que les hommes étaient déjà partis voir le voisin.

Comme Gwenaeelle ne savait quoi faire de ce document officiel, elle rentra dans la maison et l'apporta au chef de famille. A peine celui-ci, ou plutôt celle-ci, eut-elle parcouru les quelques lignes écrites qu'une explosion de joie et de fierté s'épanouit dans ses yeux si ternes à l'accoutumée.

- Mes filles, mes chéries ! Venez voir ! s'exalta-t-elle.

Les concernées accoururent, bousculant Gwenaeelle au passage sans s'en soucier. Après avoir lu à haute voix les raisons d'un tel bonheur, les trois femmes crièrent d'euphorie. Et ce fûut dépitée que Gwenaeelle repartit la tête basse rejoindre son balais.

**OoOoOo**

Le jour du bal, seule Gwenaeelle resta dans la maison, éternellement occupée par le ménage. Ô quelle n'était pas son envie de rejoindre cette soirée donnée par la famille royale elle-même ! Les larmes de tristesse aux yeux, elle s'assit sur les marches de la porte menant à la cour. Les minutes passaient lentement.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda une voix masculine.

Gwenaeelle se releva immédiatement, peureuse d'être prise en flagrant délit de fainéantise et de faiblesse. Mais, reconnaissant la silhouette approchant, elle se rassit apaisée sur les marches.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec toutes ces filles ?

- Croyais-tu qu'on allait me permettre d'y aller ?

- Mais tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ô Nathaniel si tu savais ! lança-t-elle d'une voix désespérée, s'affalant de désespoir sur lui à demi.

Il ne répondit rien, la repoussa gentiment puis retourna à l'intérieur de sa maison. Un instant plus tard Nathaniel en ressortit, du pain à la main.

- Tiens, mange ça. Je l'ai fait cet après-midi.

En effet, Nathaniel était le boulanger du quartier. La jeune fille accepta avec plaisir. Ce garçon avait toujours été gentil avec elle, une bonté qui se devait d'être reconnue.

- Ma sœur y est allée. Tu as entendu tous les cris de la matinée ?

Gwenaeelle secoua la tête négativement. Ce matin, elle était occupée à ajouter des décorations aux robes de ses demi-sœurs.

- La connaissant, tu dois te douter qu'elle a encore eu des lubies folles. Elle a fait venir trois couturiers différents. Et devine qui se trouvait parmi eux ? Leigh ! Le frère du prince. J'ai l'impression que depuis son mariage et son ambition révélée, il est plus heureux. Ambre lui a fait les yeux doux, tu aurais dû voir ! C'était si drôle ! Mais il l'a ignorée. Il a pris ses mesures et pendant une heure environ il n'a fait que des croquis de robes sublimes pour ajouter les décorations, les broderie et toutes ces choses de filles, sur des robes déjà prêtes. Et ma sœur lui en a fait faire une vraiment magnifique, mais a opté pour une autre d'un autre couturier. Je te l'apporte regarde.

Pourquoi Nathaniel la faisait-il tant rêver ? Il revint les bras chargés. Lorsqu'il tendit la robe, elle se déplia dans un bruit de froissement doux. A sa vue, Gwenaeelle eut un cri de surprise.

- Qu'elle est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

En effet, elle l'était. D'un orange pâle, le corsage brodé et tissé semblait être féerique. La robe contenait de nombreux jupons superposés, rendant ainsi un aspect princier.

- Alors tiens ! Mets-la et rends-toi vite au bal. Qui sait si le prince ne te choisira pas ? plaisanta Nathaniel.

- Hors de question, si jamais on m'aperçoit là-bas je risque de me faire renvoyer et de me trouver sur la paille. Et puis, jamais je ne porterai quelque chose qui ne m'appartient pas, rouspéta Gwenaeelle en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine et resserrant son mince châle autour d'elle.

Nathaniel lui donna de force la robe, sans se soucier de lui donner de faux plis ou de la tremper dans la boue du sol. Gwenaeelle ne put alors que la rattraper –cette merveille ne méritant pas d'être salie. Elle fronça les sourcils, tapa des pieds et se précipita dans la cuisine, lançant au boulanger d'attendre quelques instants.

**OoOoOo**

Gwenaeelle connaissait le chemin exact menant au palais. Depuis son enfance elle rêvait d'y pénétrer, et chaque fois qu'elle passait devant pour aller au marché, son rêve se renforçait encore un peu plus.

- Allons, mademoiselle, vous êtes arrivée bien tard. Que vous est-il arrivé ? Le bal vient de se terminer et vous avez manqué le discours de Sa Majesté, houspilla une sentinelle.

L'enfant marmonna quelques excuses, gênée, et se pressa d'atteindre le palais royal.

**OoOoOo**

Lysandre avait les yeux dans le vague. Que son père pouvait l'exaspérer parfois ! Qui pourrait croire que l'amour serait si facile à trouver ? Il faut une rencontre hasardeuse et des rendez-vous secrets. C'était cela l'amour pour ce jeune prince. Habillé d'une de ses plus belles tenues, il se releva et alla au balcon se vider la tête de toutes ces demoiselles émoustillées et infatigables malgré les longues valses.

Son regard se promena et s'arrêta tout à coup sur une silhouette pressée traversant le jardin d'un petit pas rapide et boiteux. Cette personne avait des cheveux longs, emmêlés et sales. Etait-ce une fille de joie espérant ainsi se nourrir ? Fronçant les sourcils et plissant le menton, Lysandre profita de ce mystère pour s'échapper de l'immense salle et repousser cet imposteur.

Il descendit les marches, faisant claquer ses talonnettes sur le marbre blanc. Arrivant devant la porte, il fit le même chemin que la demoiselle. Au loin, il aperçut quelque chose qui scintillait à la clarté des lampadaires –le feu de ceux-ci ayant été allumé exprès pour la grande occasion. Arrivé devant, il s'aperçut que c'était une petite chaussure féminine, non pas en verre mais en une matière qui ressemblait fortement à de la soie sans pour autant l'être. C'était une chaussure de piètre qualité, reconnut immédiatement Lysandre. Sans aucun doute, elle appartenait à la personne vue plus tôt.

Il fit le tour du château, espérant la croiser. Elle n'était certainement pas rentrée à l'intérieur sinon il l'aurait vue dans les escaliers.

Ce fut derrière le cerisier, sans feuille à cette saison, qu'il aperçut quelqu'un d'adossé. Il s'approcha doucement, et commença d'une voix grave :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Présentez-vous, je vous l'ordonne.

L'interpellée se retourna en sursaut. Elle bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de reprendre :

- Je… Je ne sais pas où se trouve l'entrée. Je suis la sœur de deux personnes ici présentes.

Et elle partit. Elle ne courut pas, ne se retourna pas, ne baissa pas la tête. Juste, elle marcha vers la sentinelle encore postée devant le portail.

**OoOoOo**

Une semaine était passée depuis le bal, et le royaume était perturbé. Le prince avait enfin trouvé l'élue de son cœur, sans vrai rendez-vous secret mais avec bel et bien une rencontre hasardeuse. Personne ne connaissait le nom voulait-il le garder secret pour empêcher toutes représailles ? Seulement, Lysandre le prince cherchait cette élue, en vain. Certaines rumeurs prétendaient qu'il faisait semblant, afin de révéler à tous la personne qu'il aimait depuis des années et qu'il n'avait pas rencontrée durant la soirée prévue mais bien avant.

Nul ne sut ce qui se passait réellement, mais toutes les jeunes filles à la longue chevelure cendrée étaient questionnées. Ensuite, elles devaient essayer une chaussure –affreuse affirmaient-elles- pour savoir si elles correspondaient au prince. Quelle était donc c'est lubie ?

**OoOoOo**

Gwenaeelle passait le balais devant le perron quand elle aperçut au loin arriver une nouvelle troupe de gardes royaux. Un autre bal était prévu ? Elle ne savait guère mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que plus jamais elle n'y mettrait les pieds. Elle se souvint que ce soir-là avait été un désastre pathétique. Elle avait perdu une chaussure. Elle avait ensuite enlevé l'autre, trouvant cela plus pratique de marcher à pieds plats. Ils étaient devenus froids par l'humidité hivernale mais aussi sales. Puis elle avait cherché l'entrée sans la trouver. Elle s'avouait qu'elle n'avait pas fait de grands efforts. Pour terminer, elle avait dû faire face au prince lui-même et à sa voix grondante peureuse elle était repartie raconter ses mésaventures à Nathaniel qui avait pourtant été comme une fée ce soir-là.

Un homme s'avança et expliqua :

- Notre prince a rencontré la femme de ses rêves. Il nous a ordonné de faire essayer cette chaussure à toutes les filles du royaume ayant certaines caractéristiques.

Il les énonça, puis reprit :

- Cependant, nous devons attendre notre prince pour la confirmation.

Gwenaeelle s'effaça et laissa entrer la troupe. Rapidement, ses deux belles-sœurs se présentèrent, battant des cils. Et rapidement, sa belle-mère la congédia.

**OoOoOo**

- Madame, ces deux jeunes filles ont essayé ce bien sans pour autant répondre aux attentes du prince. Veuillez donc nous rendre cette chaussure qui vous était pourtant interdite à l'essai. Reste-t-il une autre personne ? La jeune enfant qui nous a ouvert, où est-elle ?

- Non ! Je vais la garder, c'est ma chaussure, haussa d'une voix suraiguë l'une des sœurs tout en resserrant l'objet dans ses mains.

Quant à l'autre, elle avait beau nier l'existence d'une telle personne, le prince s'exaspéra et demanda à la voir. Ainsi donc, malgré l'amertume du reste de sa famille, Gwenaeelle se présenta.

Lysandre la regarda, semblant la dénuder du regard. Elle s'empourpra de gêne face à de tels membres prestigieux, et de honte à cause de sa médiocre tenue.

- Veuillez essayer cela.

Mais Lysandre s'interposa bien trop vite.

- C'est elle. Messieurs, emmenez-la, c'est bien cette personne qui tourmente mes rêves la nuit depuis une semaine déjà et qui hante mon esprit le jour.

**OoOoOo**

Lysandre embrassa tendrement sa bien-aimée qui cacha bien rapidement son visage rougi en détournant le visage. Le prince s'en amusa un instant puis la prit dans ses bras.

- Que je vous aime !

Il gardait toujours une certaine marque de respect déconcertant face à Gwenaeelle.

- Nous allons annoncer nos fiançailles demain, vous sentez-vous prête ? questionna-t-il inquiet.

La jeune femme le rassura, et s'enfonça dans ses bras chauds.

Ô qu'est-ce qu'elle était tombée facilement amoureuse de ce prince. Elle s'en mordit les joues, empêchant un rire nerveux, une sorte de gloussement, de sortir.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Joyeux Noël à tous et bonne année, des jours après. J'ai une idée de fic/recueil d'OS en cours. Les plans des chapitres sont terminés, donc la rédaction est pour bientôt. La publication par contre n'est pas pour bientôt, désolée. Bye, à bientôt.


End file.
